Time Is Our Only Enemy
by AirFireWaterEarth
Summary: "Time. All is lost in Time. Every second, every minute we loose it all. Time is our only enemy" This was said by a very peculiar girl, to a very special girl, we all know as Sabrina. Watch as this rewrite of Here's To New Starts makes you see how much time makes us loose.
1. Prologue: All Is Lost In Her Time

**Chapter 1**

_Prologue_

Mystery person's POV

She stood there, tears drying on her face. She saw her dead grandmother on the floor, next to her grandfather. That was it, that was the rest of her family.

Of course everyone thought that _she _killed her family, which is exactly what her enemy wanted. She turned around and picked up a larger book. She remembered her grandmother's last words.

"Go there, you will be safe from them. Protect your Sisters."

Of what you might ask? The Sister's Grimm, of course. She must say there, and keep safe along with anyone else. She stopped crying. It was time for a new start. To forget.

"Grab your bag and you can go, you need to go soon so the neighbors don't get any ideas." She muttered to herself said.

"I need to start over." she stated to thin air. She bent down to take off her grandmother's favorite necklace and put it around her neck, to go along with her own, her mother's, and her sister's favorite necklaces. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes. She focused on her new home and even her new year and time.

"Here's to starting over." And her molecules vanished towards her new home.

At The Grimm Household

Sabrina's POV

Sabrina crept quietly down the stairs. Puck had not set a trap by her door and she was starting to get suspicious.

She looked down at her feet and she looked for any trip-wires as she made the rest of her way down the stairs.

After she had umm, helped, Mirror **(A/N Forget the Epilogue, but this takes place after book 9) **her parents moved to New York City with Basil and things in Ferry-Port Landing became fairly normal for, well, Ferry-Port Landing. So here she was, looking out for one of Puck's pranks. Sabrina lifted her head up. _Snap._she closed her eyes and waited to be covered in something disgusting. Nothing happened.

Malfunction? Hmm. Sabrina continued walking. _Snap._Sabrina was instantly covered head to toe in some kind of disgusting goo that smelled like horse manure and ranch.

"PUCK! YOU IMMATURE STINK FACE!" Sabrina screamed

Then she heard a girl chuckle

"Well, _you're_ no different than what I've heard and seen."

Sabrina snapped her head around. Behind her was a girl with waist-long auburn hair, green eyes, and freckled nose and cheeks who was Sabrina's age. She also, as Sabrina noticed, had on four necklaces. The girl was smiling, but she had hurt written all over her face. She was a VERY strange girl.

"Who are you?" Sabrina asked

* * *

**So, if you haven't noticed, I am revising. I'd like to get a few comments on how I am going on that, though, so PLEASE feel free to review. This is a rewrite of Sister's Grimm- Here's To New Starts, I will upload the first chapter in a few REVIEWS.**


	2. Chapter 1: Too Much Time

**Chapter 2**

Previous

_Who are you?_

* * *

Neutral POV

The girl chuckled. "Hmm, "Do I know _your name_?" would probably be the better question, but fair enough, I'm Raine."

Sabrina was speechless "How do you know my name?"

"I never said that."

"Well, do you know my name?!" Sabrina was losing her patience.

"Well, ya... Well, I should... I'm just getting the hang of this, okay?" Raine said in a rush as if she didn't know what to say.

Sabrina simply nodded. What?

"What is it then?"

"Wait, give me a sec." Raine stated.

Sabrina waited. Eventually, she started looking up the stairs. Sabrina met eyes with Puck and Granny Relda, and she shook her head as if to say: "Wait."

"SABRINA!" Raine exclaimed. She looked proud of herself.

Puck was stood there, gaping along with Granny Relda. Granny was the first to regain composure.

"Are you... Lorraine?" Granny Relda asked.

"Sorta. Call me Raine," Raine said, smiling a rather fake smile.

"Are you Tiena's daughter?" Granny Relda asked.

"Nope." was Raine's reply.

"Tiena's sister?"

"What? She doesn't have a sister. At least I _hope not!_" Raine shivered

"Okay, how about..." Granny Relda was cut off.

"I heard I was supposed to be her... Mother?" Raine sighed.

Granny just froze.

"Yea... I come from the... past."

"Why are you here?" Sabrina asked.

"On Earth, well, that become very complicated over the..."

"NO! I mean, here at my _house,_" Sabrina said, moody because of the drying gook on her skin.

Raine fidgeted, "Uh, Water? Come to me?"

Water spilled on top of Sabrina, and soaked her to the bone.

"AH!" Sabrina screeched, infuriated.

Raine trembled, then ran outside. Sabrina could've sworn there were tears in her eyes.

"Well, _leibling, _lets wake up Daphne and we can figure this out," Granny Relda

"I'll get the pots." said Sabrina solemnly.

"I'll get the crow bar." said Puck, they where both into the procedure.

* * *

**So ****again, revision. I am changing A LOT!**


End file.
